


off-ice education

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Multi, Seguin is randomly a cis girl sometimes, implied Seguin/Stars, implied Whitney/Seguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Whitney and Tyler Seguin team up to break Val Nichuskin in right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	off-ice education

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the kinkmeme (http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1008.html?thread=323312#cmt323312) so Seguin is temporarily a cis woman and this is technically M/M/F.
> 
> Further meta and not!fic available for any interested parties.

Tyler _likes_ his current setup. Getting laid as a girl is awesome as long as whoever it's with knows what they're doing and isn't a dick about it later. So the fact that he's at least had sex in front of all his current teammates and has actually fucked most of them works for him. Some of the vets will watch but don't have a Tyler exception to actually have sex with him, which is fine by Tyler. He gets off on being watched and he's not out to fuck up anybody's relationship.

 _Some_ of the guys he plays with will even sleep with him when he's a guy if they both feel like it at the time. He knows the whole "bromance" bit with Jamie probably makes people who don't know better wonder if that's the case for him and Jamie. It isn't, though. Jamie's plenty enthusiastic when Tyler's a girl, but he flat-out told Tyler that "yeah, you're still hot as a guy, but dick doesn't do it for me" when Tyler was drunk and asked one time. Which is okay--he likes Jamie a lot, but it's not exactly like he's in _love_ or anything, and it's not like you can really choose what your dick wants.

He's almost settled into a rhythm by now--the unwritten rules are the vets usually choose who, how, and where, but in return they make sure Tyler gets off. And they tend to be kind of competitive about it, which works for him because Tyler is pro-anything that gets him more orgasms.

He doesn't expect Whit to tell him after a game when Val gets named first star and Tyler's been switched out for almost a week, "You, me, and Val. My place--it's time to make sure he's been broken in right." It would probably work better if Gonch was their third, because Val's English is still not great, but sex with Whit is pretty much always a good time, frequently kind of amusing, and Tyler's been wondering whether his linemate chemistry with Val would carry over into bed. He hasn't asked, because that's not how this works.

He's not really sure what to expect. It turns out Whit wasn't kidding about breaking Val in right--Whit pretty much gives Val a tutorial on what works for Tyler-as-a-girl, both demonstrating and saying "okay, you try this now". It's a little awkward at first--Tyler _seriously_ doubts Val's a virgin, but that doesn't mean he's been with girls who are okay with spelling out what works for them either.

Turns out Val takes to eating pussy while fingering him like a champ, which Tyler is never _not_ going to appreciate. He's getting to be a lot more pushy than normal, too. And hey, that seems to be working for Val and him, and Whit's always been a little more laid-back about Tyler's requests sliding into demand territory than some of the other guys. If this _wasn't_ supposed to be the porn version of a tutorial, he'd probably suck Val off, but instead he tells Val "you can fuck me any time now". The awkwardness raises its head again when they can't immediately decide what position to try this in, but Whit eventually just shoves Val on his back and lets Tyler climb on after Tyler rolls a condom on him.

Tyler generally likes getting fucked as a girl, and getting to ride Val's dick sounds like fun. He's not really expecting Val to last long enough to actually make him come like this, but hey, that's what fingers and tongues are for. The angle's wrong to get much clit action from it, so he grabs one of Val's hands and shows him what he likes--basically steady pressure. Val gets a little creative and starts circling his fingers a little, still pressing hard enough to work for Tyler. Initiative should be rewarded and that really does feel better, so he moans a little and tells Val he's doing good. Who knows how much of what Tyler is saying is sinking in, though, because Val's basically down to nothing but Russian by now. Tyler's never had a language kink before, but it's hot knowing he killed Val's English. Plus whatever Val is saying just _sounds_ dirty, although maybe that's just the tone of voice he's using, all hoarse and almost sounding fucked-out already.

Tyler was correct about Val not lasting long enough to get him off, although he's damn close to orgasm by that point. Val looks a little embarrassed after he comes and pulls out, so Tyler leans down to kiss him and tells him after they break the kiss "sometimes this happens. It's not cool to leave whoever you're with hanging, though." Whit's the one to put his hand over Val's as instruction this time, which ends up with Val working Tyler's clit while Whit gives him two fingers to fuck himself on. It's not the best orgasm of Tyler's life or anything, but it _does_ feel pretty damn good.

Whit hasn't gotten off yet, which is hardly buddies. Tyler doesn't really have the energy to do much at this point, so he licks his lips and props his head up to let Whit know a blowjob's on offer if he wants it. Whit's smile at that is pretty damn dirty, and that makes Tyler smile back. Whit's more considerate at first than Tyler really needs him to be--it's not like he hasn't gotten his mouth fucked before, after all. He can't exactly tell Whit that considering his mouth's full, though. Whit seems to get the hint when Tyler digs his nails into his back a little, because he's thrusting deeper and faster now. Tyler's glad he doesn't really have a gag reflex any more, because that's letting Whit almost hit the back of his throat. Whit's getting louder now, and a quick look over at Val shows he's half-hard again. One appreciated but not required warning later, Whit's coming in Tyler's mouth. He can't swallow fast enough to get it all, and he knows he probably looks _filthy_ with the remnants of Whit's come still on his lips and a little around his mouth.

Whit kisses him, licking Tyler's lips first and then basically tongue-fucking him.

Val's almost all the way hard again, and Tyler just motions him over while Whit hands him a condom. Some of the more _flexible_ guys Tyler's done this with would have put the condom on Val, too, but given neither of them has any idea how Val'd react to that it's probably a good thing he doesn't. The image gets Tyler a little hot, though. Tyler's not about to do most of the work this time, so he stays on his back and lets Val set the pace. He isn't going to come again from this, but the diffuse, slow-burning pleasure from Val fucking him is good too.

He's not bothering to even try instructing Val right now. Tyler's enjoying himself and he's pretty sure another girl in the same position would be too, so he figures he's done enough for the moment to make Val's next pickups appreciate his skills. Whit's watching them closely, a satisfied grin on his lips. Tyler suspects he's pretty much matching that expression right now. Tyler's really tempted to fist-bump Val when he comes, but he thinks that might be a little _too_ bro. It's funny with Whit and some of the other vets who don't care that Tyler's only a girl physically sometimes, though.

Tyler's glad that Whit's generally okay with overnight company, because he really doesn't want to get up and get dressed now. Val doesn't show any signs of wanting to move any time soon either. They end up crashing out with Tyler in the middle.

Fin


End file.
